Nintendo GameCube
*$199 *£129 *€249 |type = Video game console |manufacturer = *Nintendo *Foxconn |first_available = 14 September 2001 |discontinued = May 2007 |units_sold = *'United States': 12.96 million (as of 2007) *'Japan': 4.04 million (as of 2007) *'Other Regions': 4.77 million (as of 2006) *'Worldwide': 21.74 million (estimated as of 2008) |cpu = IBM PowerPC Gekko |ram = 24 MB System RAM, 16 MB DRAM, 3 MB VRAM |sound = Flipper custom 81 MHz Macronix 16-bit DSP |battery = |precursor = Nintendo 64 |successor = Wii }} The GameCube (officially called as the Nintendo GameCube and often abbreviated as GC '''or '''GCN) is a video game console system developed by Nintendo, for which several ''Mitchell Van Morgan'' games were released. The GameCube is the successor to the aging, cartridge-based Nintendo 64 game console and the predecessor to the Wii. The GameCube competed for sales in the sixth generation of video game consoles alongside the Dreamcast (which ceased production before this system's launch), the PlayStation 2 and the Xbox. The GameCube was the first Nintendo system to use optical discs as a primary storage medium for its games. The discs are similar to the miniDVD disc format; as a result of their smaller size and the console's small disc compartment, the system was not designed to play standard DVDs or VCDs. List of Mitchell Games on GameCube with a Nintendo Gamecube and Game Boy Advance.]] *Sonic Adventure 2: Battle'' (2002): The GameCube port of Sonic Adventure 2 which had many added features such as extra Chao options, more co-op stages and other minor changes. *''Sonic Mega Collection'' (2002): A compilation game for the seven Sonic games on the Sega Mega Drive/Sega Genesis, with games such as Flicky and Ristar as an added bonus. *''Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut'' (2003): The GameCube enhanced port of Sonic Adventure. *''Mitchell Heroes'' (2004) *''Sonic Gems Collection'' (2005): A compilation game which included Sonic the Hedgehog CD, Sonic R, Sonic the Fighters and the six Sonic Sega Game Gear games that weren't in Sonic Mega Collection Plus. *''Shadow the Hedgehog'' (2005) *''Mitchell Riders'' (2006) *''Duo Pack: Sonic Heroes/Super Monkey Ball'': A compilation pack containing Sonic Heroes and another Sonic Team game entitled Super Monkey Ball. * ''Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Melee'' (2001) ''Mitchell''-related demo discs *''Preview Disc'': A rare, purchasable disc of demos that contained levels from Sega titles, Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut and Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg. *''Mario Kart Double Dash: Bonus Disc'': A rare disc that came with pre-orders of the game Mario Kart Double Dash in the United States. Among the many previews on the disc was a playable demo of Sonic Heroes consisting of two levels, and two playable teams: Team Sonic and Team Dark.http://www.g4tv.com/games/gc/22052/mario-kart-double-dash-bonus-disc/ Box artwork gallery File:1060851861-00.jpg|''Sonic Adventure 2: Battle'' File:Sonic mega collection.jpg|''Sonic Mega Collection'' Gavin's Mansion (GCN).jpg|''Gavin's Mansion'' Marquessa's Mean Bean Machine (GCN).jpg|''Marquessa's Mean Bean Machine'' Mitchell Sunshine Nintendo GameCube cover.png|''Mitchell Sunshine'' File:Sonic Adventure DX.jpg|''Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut'' File:Sonic Heroes Coverart.jpg|''Sonic Heroes'' File:Sonic Gems Collection Coverart.png|''Sonic Gems Collection'' File:Shadow the hedgehog (GC).jpg|''Shadow the Hedgehog'' Mitchell Fighters (Nintendo GameCube).png|''Mitchell Fighters'' File:Sonic riders (GC).jpg|''Sonic Riders'' File:Duo Pack Sonic Heroes Super Monkey Ball.jpg|''Duo Pack: Sonic Heroes / Super Monkey Ball'' File:Preview Disc.jpg|''Preview Disc'' Trivia *In the Archie Comics Sonic the Hedgehog comic series, specifically in ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #175, Mighty the Armadillo and Vector the Crocodile are playing a conspld similar to a Nintendo GameCube at Freedom HQ. *''Sonic Adventure 2: Battle'' was the first game featuring Sonic that has appeared on a Nintendo console, despite Sonic being the mascot for Sega and a rival to the company for many years before this. *''Sonic Shuffle'' is Sonic's only Dreamcast title that wasn't remade on the GameCube. *''Sonic Heroes'' was the first original game for the GameCube that was released when Sega became a third party company. *Most PlayStation 2 ports of 6th generation Sonic titles received lower review scores from critics than their Nintendo Gamecube/Xbox ports, with the GameCube versions having the highest score. *Some Sonic-related titles on the Gamecube, most notably Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut ''and ''Sonic Adventure 2: Battle, were able to use special capabilities with the Game Boy Advance, connecting with some other Sonic games on that system, such as Sonic Advance and Sonic Advance 2. ''The main feature for this link was the Tiny Chao Garden, which was a portable garden, where you could take a Chao wherever you go, and care for it in a similar way to the ''Adventure games. References External links * Category:Nintendo systems